Peylan King
Bio Peylan is the older sibling of Jayden and younger sibling of Lozan, Qato, and Zaria. Peylan has been acting ever since she was 6 years old, starring in many TV shows and movies. She became the youngest actress ever in any category to win an Oscar for Best Supporting Actress and a Golden Globe Award at the age of 9. She was described by TIME magazine as a child prodigy. Since then she has won 5 other Oscars; Best Director, Best Picture, Best Actress in a Leading Role and twice in a Supporting Role, and an Honorary Juvenile Award Powers & Abilities Strength: Peylan possesses superhuman strength, being able to lift at least a 100,000 tons. Superhuman Speed: She can maintain speed and reflexes far in excess to that of a standard human. She can fly by the manipulation of gravitons (a subatomic particle associated with the force of gravity) manipulation of magnetic fields and control of her absolute molecular movement (a telekinetic effect). These combine to give her the ability to fly great distances with little fatigue and at great speed. Invulnerability: The biomorphic structure of her body allows her to absorb most kinetic energies such as bullets, shrapnel or flying debris easily. She can harden her bio-polymers by rebinding them and become almost as durable as her brother Lozan. Her immune system protects her from all toxins and diseases. Telepathy/Telekinesis: Peylan is also able to read and control the mind of any normal human with no difficulties. She can even read their subconscious mind as well. She can manipulate objects and matter with her mind. She is also capable of reading the minds of all inhabitants of earth at once. Her telepathic abilities also allow her to create realistic illusions; telepathically trace and locate people; shut down people's minds; brain blast; mental shield; influence thoughts; mind control people; manipulate memory; astral projection; possession; induce sleep; reprogram or reorder minds; and transfer information directly into people's brains. She is also capable of mentally shielding those around her from telepathic assault. Peylan is able to mentally control/manipulate (move, push, cut out, attract, and levitate) objects with her telekinesis even at the atomic level. She can manipulate atoms, subatomic particles, and cells perfectly. Se can also use her telekinetic abilities to create an extremely powerful psionic Blast/Push and psionic Shield. Shape shifting: She possesses the ability to shape shift, allowing her to literally control the molecular structure of her body's bio-polymer and make it resemble anything she wants. She can form clothing, weapons with non moving or non functioning parts. She can shapeshift to imitate anyone and perfectly copy their mannerisms. She can also heal from any physical injury in a matter of seconds. Invisibility: She can cause the bio-polymers in her body to lose her ability to reflect light, rendering her invisible to normal light and human sight. With more increased concentration, she can render herself more invisible along the electromagnetic spectrum, including the infrared and the ultraviolet ranges of the spectrum. She can phase through solid matter, allowing her to walk through walls, water, etc... Senses: She also possesses superhuman senses, microscopic and telescopic vision, and X Ray vision. Force Field: She can create force-fields of psychic energy, either around herself or to a wide radius around an area.